


Dodgeball

by diamondjewels



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clever!Alec, Fluff, M/M, Magnus goes on long rants, Shadowhunters vs Downworlders, Sneaky!Alec, dodgeball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondjewels/pseuds/diamondjewels
Summary: The Shadowhunters and Downworlders face off against each other in a game of dodgeball.





	Dodgeball

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.

All of the weapons in the training room of the New York Institute was either pushed up against the wall or in the hallway outside of the room. There was a piece of tape on the middle of the floor that extended from one side to the other. On top of the tape were ten red balls, each about five feet apart.

On one side stood the Shadowhunters (Alec, Jace, Isabelle, and Clary) and on the other side were the Downworlders (Magnus, Simon, Jordan, and Maia). Magnus had casted a spell to temporarily allow Simon access inside the Institute.

The two groups stood facing each other, trying to intimidate the enemy using only their eyes and posture. It worked better for some of them than others.

Eventually, Simon broke the silence, “So are we just going to stand here and stare at each other all day or are we going to play some dodgeball?”

“You’re just jealous that you don’t look as good as me. If the competition was on who looked the best just standing here, I would win, no problem,” Jace smirked, “Of course I would still win in dodgeball.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “Just get on with it, Goldie, or else I’m leaving. There are better things that I could be doing instead.” He sent a wink to Alec who flushed a deep crimson red color.

Jace looked annoyed but started explaining the rules nonetheless, “Fine. As you all probably know, and if you didn’t then you need serious help, we are here to play a game-more specifically dodgeball. It will be Shadowhunters against Downworlders hence the reason why we are on opposite sides of the tape. The rules are simple. You cannot cross the line on the ground and if you’re hit with a ball, you’re out. All abilities can be used-you’ll need them if you want to beat me. That should be it, everyone got it?” Everyone nodded to show that they understood. “Alright so we will start at the end of the room.”

Both teams moved to the end of their respective sides before Jace yelled, “Start!”

Both the Shadowhunters and Downworlders (except Magnus) raced forward to retrieve the balls. Each person ended up having a ball each except for Magnus and Jace who had two. Magnus, not wanting to ruin his nails, used his magic to levitate the balls.

Again the two teams stood staring at each other, ready to throw the balls in their hands but wanting to see what the enemy would do first. Then, before anyone could blink, Jordan drew his hand back and let the ball fly towards Clary.

That put everyone into motion. Clary managed to dodge the ball before retaliating by throwing the ball she held in her hand at Simon. At the same time, Jace and Isabelle also threw their balls towards Simon. He was able to dodge Jace’s and Clary’s balls but was not able to escape Izzy’s even with his vampire speed (though that was mainly because Izzy had winked at Simon before she threw the ball which left him too flustered to dodge properly).

Maia threw a ball at Clary but she wasn’t able to move fast enough to avoid it. She was the next one out of the game. Alec flung a ball at Jordan when he wasn’t paying enough attention at it hit him square on the chest.

Magnus flung the balls he was levitating at Izzy and was able to get her out of the game. Jace and Alec threw the balls they were holding at Maia at the same time. Magnus took the opportunity to throw a ball at Jace while his attention was focused on Maia. Jace and Maia both were put out of the game, leaving only Magnus and Alec in the game.

The warlock and Shadowhunter were both smiling but while Magnus was smiling mischievously, Alec was smiling nervously. Alec knew that he wouldn’t be able to win if they just threw balls randomly at each other. While Alec had amazing accuracy due to all of his training, he still could only throw two balls at a time. Magnus, while not having quite as much accuracy as Alec, could throw as many balls on his side of the court as he wanted due to his magic.

However, Alec was more clever despite Magnus being way older than him. Alec was definitely more clever in areas concerning competitions and battle. This dodgeball game had definitely turned from a friendly competition into a battle.

And so during the time that they spent smiling/staring at each other, Alec had came up with a plan in his head. He was careful not to reveal anything in his facial expression but he was certain that his plan would work and that he would win this battle.

The plan was quite simple: exploit Magnus’s weaknesses. And Alec knew quite a few of them that he could easily exploit. So he did.

Alec dropped his nervous smile and his gaze to the floor. Then he bit his bottom lip in that way that he knew Magnus loved and drove him crazy. When he heard Magnus gasp and the sound of dodgeballs hitting the floor, Alec knew that his plan was working perfectly. He was dimly aware of the others that was still in the room watching them, but he blocked them out otherwise he would lose his nerve and wouldn’t be able to continue his plan.

When he was sure that he had Magnus’s full and undivided attention, Alec let out a whimper in what he hoped sounded like pain. He dropped to the floor and clutched his ankle like it was in pain.

“Alexander?” he heard Magnus call out, “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

When Alec answered, he tried to make his voice sound as weak and strained as possible, “I don’t know. I think I might have sprained my ankle during the game.” He considered adding a statement about his pain but Magnus would immediately be able to tell that something was off. He knew Alec well enough to know that Alec-or Shadowhunters in general-doesn’t complain about their pain, especially when said pain came from a sprained ankle.

Magnus was walking towards him now, “Oh my poor Alexander. Let me help you.”

Alec let a smirk creep onto this face, knowing full well that Magnus can’t see it with his face lowered to the ground. Before Magnus could step over the line dividing the room, however, Alec quickly grabbed the dodgeball next to him and flung it towards the warlock and standing up at the same time. The ball hit Magnus and bounced off. Alec’s smirking face was met with Magnus’s stunned one. The Shadowhunters had won thanks to Alec.

...

“I still cannot believe you would do something like that.” Magnus was still complaining 30 minutes later in his apartment.

Alec resisted the urge to groan and slap the warlock to get him to stop talking. After the game, they had left the Institute and a group of disappointed Downworlders, a very happy Clary, a smug-looking Isabelle, and a gloating Jace (which wasn’t unusual for Jace). During the 20 minute walk to Magnus’s apartment and the 10 minutes that they had been sitting in the living room on the couch, Magnus had been complaining about the game and Alec’s plan, only stopping to take a breath before restarting again.

Alec was pulled out of his argument with himself when he realized that he had missed a significantly large part of Magnus’s speech. “-that you would exploit my weaknesses like that!” he was saying, “I would never exploit your weaknesses. I can’t believe you would do that, Alexander.” The warlock finished his extremely long rant with an indignant and over-dramatic (at least in Alec’s opinion) huff.

Alec glanced at the clock and saw that 15 minutes had past finishing that rant at 45 minutes, making this rant the third longest rant Magnus has ever had since the two met. The second longest was something about fashion-Alec only paid attention for the first and last 5 minutes-and had lasted for about one hour and 50 minutes. The longest rant the warlock ever had was when Alec almost got himself killed again (it was the second time in a month). Alec stopped keeping track of how long it was after the third hour passed though he was pretty sure that it lasted for about 4 hours. He was also pretty sure that he fell asleep during that rant-probably sometime during the second hour.

Then Alec remembered something that Magnus said about never exploiting Alec’s weaknesses. “You blackmail me into doing something all the time,” he said referring to the earlier statement that Magnus made.

“That doesn’t count,” Magnus countered. Alec just sighed, knowing that if he told the warlock otherwise, the argument would last for another 45 minutes and that was something that he wants to avoid. Instead, he said, “I’m sorry, Magnus. I promise I won’t do it again, okay?”

Magnus just huffed, crossed his arms, and turned away from him. If he forgave Alec so easily, the boy will never learn. Alec sighed again and got in front of Magnus to look him in the eye. “Okay?” he repeated.

Magnus made the mistake of looking into the younger boy’s eyes and his anger instantly melted away. Those eyes could calm him down even when he was so furious that he would blast anyone who got close enough with magic. Magnus thought it should be illegal for anyone to have eyes that have those effect but then again, he did love those blue orbs. His greatest weakness was definitely Alec’s blue eyes.

Knowing that he had lost and that it was futile to resist, Magnus muttered, “Okay.” The smile that appeared on Alec’s face was worth it.

“Great,” the Shadowhunter said, “Now scoot over. I want to cuddle.”

Magnus gladly did so. Eventually, Chairman Meow jumped onto Alec’s lap and meowed loudly until the boy started to pet him, in which he started purring contently instead. The three of them stayed like that and sometime later, they fell asleep.


End file.
